The Depression
by Kaddence Fire
Summary: Violet Witford has been depressed lately, and her friends can't really understand why. One of her more persistent friends insists on finding out why she's depressed, however, are they actually the cause of her depression? Or will they be the cure?


Depression hit, and it hit hard. The darkness just surrounded me, I wanted to see hope but I didn't, I don't know why I didn't. For some reason I was falling fast down the rabbit hole that is the shadows, the darkness, the emptiness. I knew he could try to pull me out, and I knew he would. I believe he did, after I got over what just happened. It was a normal fall/winter kind of day, or at least I thought.  
"Violet? Can I come in?" Said the boy knocking at my door.  
"I guess." I seemingly sighed out the words.  
He walked in and stared at me like everything would be okay, and I almost believed him. He drifter over to where I was, sitting on a couch by the window in my room. I had the silk curtains open and small gusts of wind blew in occasionally, ruffling my hair and blowing in my face.  
"I know your depressed, but I don't know why. Please, Violet..." His voice drifts off.  
His emerald eyes search mine in some hope of finding the answer there, and I find it too much to bear. I tear my eyes away, breaking the connection. He sits beside me and his arm brushes against mine, and I want to lean into it. I know I shouldn't, the only time we really were romantic I guess was on the battlefield that one time. So I really shouldn't - Crap, too late. I find myself leaning into him and his touch.  
"Violet?"  
"Aidian...The day I met you, why did you tell me your real name?"  
"I - I just - I don't know."  
A snicker escapes my lips.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You just so happened to trust me?"  
"I guess..."  
"Interesting."  
"So tell me."  
"Tell you what?" I asked.  
I turn my gaze so I'm looking at him and he's staring intently at me.  
"Tell me why you're depressed."  
"Aidian, I don't even know why I'm depressed. How am I suppose to tell you if I'm not even sure?"  
"I guess you can't."  
"Exactly..."  
"So what makes it feel better? What makes the pain subside?"  
I swear I could've seen a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
"I don't know that either." I sigh and shrug.  
He crawls closer and stares at me closely.  
"Hey, don't get any ideas Aidian. You don't know what you're doing, I'm sure you've had some of your "special" drink too. Oh and you getting any ideas at all probably won't end well because you -"  
"Just shut up."  
"What?" I say, taken aback and startled.  
"I said, shut up."  
I blink a few times and stare at him and wonder why he'd tell me that.  
"Don't tell me I have issues when you do. I think I know why you have depression now too. However, I'm not in the mood to tell you what I think anymore right now. Especially when you're just dragging me down with petty insults."  
"I..."  
A feeling forms at the back of my throat and it's like I can feel myself choking. I think I do realize what Aidian just did. I'm afraid to lose anyone, which is why I cut people off before they get too close, or I don't let them get that close at all. I'm afraid that when they're not around it'll feel like I'm empty inside and left for dead. Except when they're around I'll feel elated and the world could be ending and I wouldn't notice or care. I know how to end my depression...And I plan to. I can sense he's going to try and get up to leave, but I'm not going to let that happen, nope. As he turns I grab his arm and turn him back to me, then I leap forwards and force my lips against his, making him gasp. It only takes him less than two seconds to get over his shock and kiss me back, and pull me closer.  
"V - Violet...Where did that come from?" He stammers when I pull away a little bit.  
"I figured it out."  
"The key to fixing you?"  
"Yeah, and it's you."  
He let's out a sigh of happiness before pulling me into another kiss.  
"You know, if you ever leave me alone Aidian, I'll kill you."  
"That's the Violet that I love, and trust me, I'm never leaving you alone."  
"Good. Hey could you, could you uh, possibly, stay here for awhile?"  
"I dunno, your room isn't my style...But," He let's out a sigh and rolls his eyes, "I'll stay for you."  
I make a face and punch him in the chest, he just laughs then draws me into a hug.  
"Love you too." He says.


End file.
